Sinister 2
by moisesehernandez
Summary: (Set a year after the first film) Vincent, an ex-real estate agent, has to return to a house that has haunted him for years only to embark on a horrifying and thrilling journey. Was he responsible for the death of a family? The next chapter begins with the light of a cigar and a favor from a friend...


**A favor for a friend **

Aaron warmed the tip of his cigar with a wooden match. When the end was toasted red he raised it up to his lips and blew gently. Grey smoked puffed out. He then sipped a cognac, waited, and pulled the smoke into his guest. Aaron closed his eyes, relishing the taste of the cigar and raised his glass up to his friend. Vincent, eyes sunken and pale faced, raised his glass too and drank. The fireplace in front of them made him look older than he was but even the daylight was no compliment.

Aaron let the smoke escape his lips. "I never got to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend. You're a smart guy and you watch my back. Those are two things that are impossible to find in this world Vincent."

"I just do my job."

"No, my goons do their job. You work in a special type of craft."

"Thank you Aaron."

Aaron watched him carefully.

"You look disappointed," Vincent said.

"No, you came here to get paid. I respect that. No time for small talk." Aaron reached into his back pocket and handed him an envelope.

"A hundred thousand for your services."

Vincent slipped the envelope into his jacket pocket.

"You're not going to count it? I'm not sure to be insulted or inspired." Aaron scoffed.

"I trust you."

Aaron pointed his cigar towards him. "That's why I like you. You're a weird son-a-bitch but you're straightforward and real."

Vincent looked down at his drink. The red fireplace made the cognac glow.

"I'm going to keep being honest with you Aaron," Vincent watched the embers, "I don't like what I do for you."

"Oh?"

Vincent locked eyes with him.

"I give houses to people so you can spy on them. And when you don't spy on them it's only because you've sent your henchmen out to kill them."

Vincent stopped himself.

"Don't stop there, you haven't gone far enough yet Vincent." Aaron blew smoke over his words.

"… I gave up the real estate business years ago. I don't want to work with houses anymore."

"But you don't work for real estate. You give my clients a place to stay and I pay you."

"What clients? These people are prostitutes, pimps and drug dealers."

"Exactly, why should you care what happens to them."

"But some of them have families!"

Aaron eyed him closely.

"Maybe I overestimated you Vincent. I'm a very important member of this city, a lot of things run because of my job. If the city doesn't run well it's because those _people_ aren't doing theirs. I don't pity them."

"You're a crime boss. You're not supposed to."

Aaron laid the cigar on the ashtray, an inch of grey ash still clinging to the end. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"Ok Vincent."

"Ok?"

"I get it. I really do. You want out."

Vincent gulped down his drink.

"I'll let you go, no strings attached. No one's coming after you," Aaron sighed. "But I'd like you to do one last job for me before you leave. Please."

Vincent shut his eyes. "Aaron…"

"Hear me out, it's not bad. I want you to see that my younger brother Eric get a place near here. He's already picked out the house. Do this for me and you're out for good. You can even consider severance pay."

"Why?"

"Cuz' you're a good guy and a little extra money could do you good. Take a vacation to the beach, God knows you need sunlight."

Vincent nodded.

"So?"

"I'll do it."

"Excellent." Aaron sat back and smirked.

Vincent stood up and shook his hand. He left quickly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention…"

Vincent stopped. "You forgot to mention what?"

"I did a little research on the house and found out why you gave up real estate."

Vincent's blood ran cold.

"Coincidentally enough the house my brother wants is the same house those murders took place. So… it looks like you're familiar with blood in houses after all. You're not as innocent as you think you are Vincent."

Vincent turned around to face Aaron. His skin was as white as ash.

"With that new piece of evidence I expect you'll back out. So I'm willing to part half a million your way if you succeed in securing the house for Eric. My little brother is… a peculiar fellow with a colorful background. Make sure no one knows about it."

"Is my life in danger?" Vincent asked weakly.

"Only if you piss him off." Aaron grinned. "He's a serial killer, Vincent."


End file.
